<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>民诺《清澈的人民，努力的帝王》 by MaomoonX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733330">民诺《清澈的人民，努力的帝王》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX'>MaomoonX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>民诺《清澈的人民，努力的帝王》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>民诺  微马东  微星辰 </p><p> </p><p>*ooc注意</p><p>*虐文注意</p><p>*作者在哭了，我好狠的心，写得好顺的文。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>洪德十五年 </p><p> </p><p>那年我十岁，过去十年的日子，我过得浑浑噩噩，如同我母亲日常的精神状态一样。</p><p> </p><p>而我，名叫李帝努，帝王的帝，努力的努，合在一起就是努力的帝王。</p><p> </p><p>当时我不知道帝王具体该努力些什么，反正我娘生下我的时候，就取了这个名字。</p><p> </p><p>住在巷子尾的说书先生说我娘她可能就希望我和帝王一样努力。</p><p> </p><p>但我娘又不认识帝王，不知道有什么好让我和帝王一样努力的。</p><p> </p><p>有一天，我娘好像神志清明了一点，把我叫醒后，便一言不发看着我许久。</p><p> </p><p>稍后，从她的房内，如溪边石块一样繁多的包裹堆里面找出一套十几岁孩童能穿的新衣服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>挺漂亮的，我以为她准备是做来卖给两班家的小少爷，但她突然让我穿上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我不肯穿，她还发火，见我答应穿上之后，脸上才一改愁容，还好心情了起来，胡乱捋了捋鬓间的乱发，让她没那么像疯子。</p><p> </p><p>衣服还是有点大，我从小到大也没吃过一顿好饭的，这衣服哪里像是穿上去，就是挂在我身上罢了，她折了裤腿和袖子好几下，找了几根带子绑在衣外，才让我能穿得稍微像样一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>给我穿好之后，她问我，想不想一直有漂亮的新衣服穿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我点头，娘亲笑了，我也笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我娘见我笑，她笑得更大声了，我陪她笑了一会儿，感觉奇怪，就停下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但我娘毕竟不太同寻常人，一笑就笑很久，有点要收不住了，后来和她偶尔帮厨那家的厨房里头那故障了风箱似的，笑得出气都不畅似的，到后来倒在地上侧躺着，还在笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我便在边上守着等她笑完。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我才十岁，还打不过我娘，止住我娘笑，很可能又挨打。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等到午后，我穿着新衣服在我娘房内睡了午觉起来，屋外突然来了几个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我娘让我跟着他们走，以后就不用和她吃有泥的粥了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我抬头看到我娘红了眼眶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我觉得她应该是还要继续吃带泥的粥才难过的，但我也不能带走她，因为那些穿着两班衣裳的“大人”，他们也只让我跟着他们走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些大人说是从宫里来的，我不知道那是哪儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>坐了船，吐了水，污了一个两班的衣襟，没被挨打，反而问我疼不疼，给我喂了水又喂了肉粥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下了船，坐了好久的马车，晕乎乎的又想吐，边上有个人，提着衣摆，让我别吐地上，吐他衣摆那里头，我咽了咽，又吞回去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怪可惜的，毕竟是肉粥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再到后来见了一个穿着华服的老奶奶，说是太后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她问我来的时候如何，我便一五一十的说了好多，边上也没人使眼色想制止我，他们都低着头，不敢看我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>老奶奶说，宫里有穿不完的新衣服，和吃不完的肉，只要我喜欢，可以天天穿新衣服，吃新杀的肉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我说我娘也能进来和我一起穿新衣服吃肉吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>突然都安静了很久很久，太后也不说话了，说路途遥远，让人带我去房间歇着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那以后，我便一直和太后住在一起，她每天早上很早就起床，编好的盘发精致整齐着，但还是有股带香气的油味和老人的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等有个老叔叔过来请安，我便也要被叫起，穿好衣帽在边上跪着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们不准备说吃饭，我也要在边上饿着肚子等着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过对比以前的饿肚子，这算不上什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来我才知道，那老叔叔是我爹，不过真的不熟，我也不想和他很熟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过了几个月，我便有点不喜欢那里了，太后见我话越来越少，也越来越不爱动弹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>让身边一直陪着她的老嬷嬷，带我在宫里逛逛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这宫真大，路也平整，石板上连落叶都少见，仿佛从树上，一被风吹落下就有人急急忙忙的从角落里出来弄走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>逛了一天，太后问我如何？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我也还是一五一十都说了，人太少，大家都避着我，连抬头看我的人都不敢，没人和我说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>闷得慌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太后想了想，说明年开春了，让我和几个我没见过的哥哥弟弟上学，说会有很多人和我说话，再给我找个陪读的，我就不那么不快乐了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我想想便点点头，我最近待在宫里，除了每天发呆吃饭之外，也陪太后老人家磨过墨，胡乱画过几笔，认了一些汉字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太后年纪大，挺有耐心的，我什么都不懂，也是愿意反反复复的教会我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那段时间，我脑子仿佛变得清明了许多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就是有点烦的是，多了个表面上笑面虎，实际是个闷木头的孩子也跟着一块，叫罗渽民。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他就小我四个月，说是太傅家的庶子，一来就对我感恩戴德，又跪又拜的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我想想，你一个庶子又如何，我一个从流放岛被找回来的皇子，有什么好感谢的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我不知道他没被叫进宫里做陪读，在汉阳两班家的庶子生活怎么活过来的，但那时候突然间就不想那么快和他说我过去喝泥粥的日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然太后也交待我别说，说对外人也一五一十这么直肠子，这样对我不好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民实在太闷木头了，我让他陪我吃饭，说了好几天，他才愿意，但真坐一起吃饭了，他一句话也不敢多说，说食不言寝不语，不敢带坏二皇子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哦，对了，为什么说他是笑面虎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是因为和他上次撞见他哥哥说话了，这小子在我面前从来不敢露出那种冷口冷面的表情，说那么毒狠的话，对着他亲哥哥的面，倒是挺真实的，没在我面前总笑得那么快乐的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我想了想，跑去和太后说，能不能让罗渽民多和我说话，太后笑了笑，没说什么。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，罗渽民便肯在饭桌上和我多说话了，偶尔还会和我说故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民，渽是清澈的意思，民是人民，他的名字倒是挺符合一个合格的臣子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他长得太过于干净通透，年纪比我小四个月，我也的确多占了这大四个月的好处，能看得懂他眼里偶尔流出来的清冷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他偶尔露出那种仿佛不和俗人同流合污，干干净净，清清明明的样子，我就想把他丢进泥潭里头，和我一块儿待着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他每天日落之前一个时辰內就得出宫，我也只能在白天的时候和他一块玩儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>应该说，他被我玩，我偶尔偷偷撕了他写好的字，把他画好的画挂在树上，在他的茶杯里面滴了酱油，再或者在他发困走神的时候故意说给太后听。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我真的挺坏的，还把他娘留给他的玉佩偷走，假装丢到湖里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玉佩是他娘死前留给他，我对他没说实话，他却和我说说过那玉佩的由来，说死也不会离身，那玉佩没了，让他难过老半天我才还给他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他诚惶诚恐忍了数月，就因为那玉佩才忍不住，和我打了一架。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我被罚了禁足一周，他被罚了什么我不知道，反正我从太后那边求了情让他能又到宫继续陪读的时候，他瘦了一大圈，衣服穿身上像挂着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但从那之后，他的眼里不再怕我了，也敢和我大声说话了，明明是不敬我，但我却觉得挺快乐的，感觉仿佛像真的多了个朋友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我有个大一岁的世子哥哥叫李敏亨，还有个小一个月多的弟弟叫李楷灿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为李楷灿和李敏亨都先在宫里生活，所以玩得很亲的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们和我都不是同个娘生的，我又是后来被带过来的，自然不亲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就算每天下了学堂，李楷灿也只会跟着李敏亨一块儿走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李敏亨有时候会有点不太乐意的样子，走在李楷灿前面离了一截路，但还是时不时会回头，看看有没有落下李楷灿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哥哥弟弟都不太理我，我很孤独，我对罗渽民说，罗渽民手法娴熟的给我做夜宵，像是没听我说话的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从三岁就开始学背诗文，五岁开始就习武，如今只能给我这个不受宠的二皇子动不动逼着半夜进宫来做宵夜，内心应该也挺落寞的，我体谅了他，后来也不怎么爱闹了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而罗渽民好像是可怜我，也可能是他骨子里头的疯劲给我逼出来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我一天天变得老老实实做二皇子，他倒和学坏了一样，开始像是个两班花少爷，爱穿着一身红，偶尔带我闹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等到我十三岁了，罗渽民问我生辰愿望是什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我还是想见我娘，我问罗渽民能不能帮帮我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民久违迟疑了，他连半夜进来给我做鸡蛋酱油拌饭，带着我翻宫墙逛夜市在凌晨把我偷偷送回来都能做到，不过让我见一眼我娘这点小事有什么好为难的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过我家里太远了，在流放岛，离海岸几百里外，贱民区的泥洼巷子里，踏进去都容易脏了他两班少爷的衣摆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怎么可能真走到泥潭里头，帮我找找我那疯子老娘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不想去也无可厚非，我回想昨夜，吃过小吃，逛过夜市，呼吸过外头的空气，心满意足了，也不为难他，便换了个话题聊了别的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不找就不找吧，我娘那疯劲那野劲，也没人能斗得过她，反正在宫里过得也挺好，就是偶尔会想想山里那些野菜野蘑菇的，到了季节，我那疯娘能不能记得好好挖了带回家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等到我十七岁的时候，罗渽民突然有天问我，是不是有人对我不好？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我说对我不好，难道你要帮我出头吗？你有那本事吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民没说话，他幽幽地看着我，又看了一会儿我的唇，又飘到我下巴盯着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也不知道从哪天开始，他变得喜欢那样盯着我，我和他互盯了好一会儿，觉得气氛怪怪的，也就都移开了眼看往了别处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我拿了块打糕，咬了一口，边嚼边想了想，所有人都对我挺好的，没人敢对我不好，我后头还有太后撑腰，从我开始练武之后，我挺勤快的，慢慢，世子哥哥李敏亨力气也不如我了，李楷灿力气小，就是嘴巴利，给我拽着捏一会儿疼了，就乖了，敢对我不好的，估计就是我爹了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是，我对他说：没人欺负我，我父王也就是不在意我，应该说他其实不在意任何人，就好像宫里的任何人都其实与他如无关一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民立马捂住我的嘴，我的打糕还卡在喉里，一下子堵住了我的气道，我咳嗽好几口，也没能咳出来，喝了水也呛吐了，喘了好几口气，把脸憋红了才没能好过来，吓得罗渽民抱着我的身体抖了抖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>反而倒抖出来似的，我感觉喉头多了一小块东西，用力吐了出来，一看便是那该死的打糕碎块，才用手推了推罗渽民的手臂，让他放我下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他放我下来之后，又抱着我好久，眼眶都有些微红，明明是我差点出事，仿佛他快死了一样，唉，估计还是把自己当臣子了，真是忠心耿耿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我坐稳后喝了好几口水，看着那盘打糕被罗渽民不动声色的拿远了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“二皇子应该以自身为重，小心为上。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我有什么可小心的，我又不是继承人，也不是世子，一个二皇子，吃个打糕都小心翼翼有什么意思？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过了一会儿，我反应过来罗渽民是什么意思了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>叹了一口气，没办法，我十七岁了，有时候我说出的话，可比那块打糕碎，更能让我死得快一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我因为不想和别人说话，那几年练武和读书更用功了，太后很惊喜又满意，问我为什么这样，我说因为打糕，结果太后和我父皇从那之后有事没事给我宫里送了一堆打糕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我其实不敢再吃了，但我那小两个月的弟弟李楷灿爱吃，于是我让我的护卫朴志晟一又就拿一份，去给李楷灿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有一天朴志晟回来的时候支支吾吾的，我还想他是不是又遇到明国过来的钟辰乐了，结果他说撞见我弟弟李楷灿嘴对嘴喂我世子哥哥李敏亨吃打糕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我？？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等我二十岁的时候，那老叔叔，也是我父皇，也更老了，他病了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太后迷上拜佛，抄经书给我父皇祈福，抄就抄吧，为什么带着我也一起抄写呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我都说了和我父皇不熟了，但还是得写，经书太多了，很多还是汉字，还有梵语，看不懂也读不明白，还不如让我天天骑射，舞大刀，背四书五经。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那年大暑，天热。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我喜欢待在凉亭里头，风吹着也算凉爽，但我抄着写着，就很困，罗渽民就在边上陪我一起，我每抄一页就和他发牢骚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我说我睡着，你就叫醒我，要不然就到了时间就自己回家去吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他越来越臭美，衣服红艳艳得很，偶尔撑着伞来找我，都带着隐隐约约的酒气和女人的脂粉香味。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我闻了就直皱眉头，发了皇子脾气，问他怎么回事，他老老实实和我说他没抱女人，也没和女人玩得太久，就是想去教坊那边看看自己究竟是什么样子，有些事情没想明白。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我懒得理他，静静地抄我的经书，不过我想他何止是心里没想明白，脑子也拎不清。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我有时候睡着了，他也没叫醒我，就在我边上也睡着，我一觉醒来，看到他脸就在不远处，像是看着我睡着的样子，我偷偷醒来，看他没反应，再接着继续抄写。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他醒了，我再发脾气说他怎么身为伴读能睡那么久，他脖子僵了，扭了扭，好脾气赔笑着过来哄我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但有几次，我在我房里头睡着了，天亮了，醒来都是发现难以呼吸，一抬头罗渽民抱着我一块儿睡，怪不得我会梦到回到流放岛被八爪鱼缠到海底。</p><p> </p><p>一看不远处的经书都被抄了很多，罗渽民在仿我字迹上实在不错，我很满意，便不计较我睡着时，他抱着我睡这回事了，就是后来他陪我抄经书却越抄越慢，这让我略有微词。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一整个夏天和秋天，我都缩在寝宫里面抄经书，和太后请安，偶尔去看看我生病的父皇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的世子哥哥李敏亨比我更累，我只是抄经书，他抄经书之外还要帮忙处理政事，睡得少又睡得晚，脸颊肉都给瘦没了，而我的弟弟李楷灿每天跟着李敏亨忙，也不睡觉，眼眶也黑了很多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但一天到晚像是忙不完一样，当我总算抄完经书正准备和罗渽民上闹市玩儿的时候，还听说李敏亨过段时间要忙着接待别国的使臣，筹办举行好几次大会，太惨了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我和罗渽民说，我要是有了儿子，绝对不让他当皇帝，和我一样当混世太保二皇子的孩子就最快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民又静静地看了我很久，突然开口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冬天快到了，这次初雪，罗渽民等那天说有话和我说，我有点烦他这样，说你有本事别说，我一点都不好奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他说知道我好奇得要死，但还是执意要等到初雪那天才和我说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是我突然推了罗渽民一下，趁他没注意的时候，他摔了一跤，蹭了一身灰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“幼稚。”他沉默地看了我一会，然后走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当晚我让朴志晟给他送小纸条，让他半夜过来给我做夜宵，他也不理我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我想他可能是真的生气了，朴志晟回来的时候，手上还多了个小袋子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说是罗渽民给他做的打糕，烦死了，不给我做酱油鸡蛋饭，却有闲情给朴志晟做我不吃的打糕，好你个罗渽民，够有脾气的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没等到初雪呢，父皇没撑过去，要让世子继位了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但李敏亨不想当世子了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李敏亨带着李楷灿走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太后让我继位，我不愿意，又被禁足了好久，朴志晟也不见了，臭小子，希望他是跟着钟辰乐去明国了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到再后来太后她让底下的老嬷嬷给我送了一块玉佩，是罗渽民身上的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我想了想，我找不回我娘了，也找不回爱穿着一身红的两班花少爷罗渽民了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只能在这宫里，接着做努力的帝王。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>